psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Journal of Applied Psychology
* Description of subject matter covered: : Further details * Office address: * Contact numbers: * Web presence: Homepage * Submission details: * Publication frequency: Bi-monthly * Language: English * Cost etc.: Full texts available online Volume 96 (2011) Volume 95 (2010) Volume 94 (2009) * Humphrey, S. E., Morgeson, F. P., & Mannor, M. J. (2009). Developing a theory of the strategic core of teams: The contribution of core and non-core roles to team performance. Journal of Applied Psychology, 94, 48-61. Full text * Dierdorff, E. C., Rubin, R. S., & Morgeson, F. P. (2009). The milieu of managerial work: An integrative framework linking work context to role requirements. Journal of Applied Psychology, 94, 972-988. Full text * Sin, H. P., Nahrgang, J. D., & Morgeson, F. P. (2009). Understanding why they don’t see eye-to-eye: An examination of leader-member exchange (LMX) agreement. Journal of Applied Psychology, 94, 1048-1057. Full text Volume 93 (2008) * Mumford, T. V., Van Iddekinge, C. H., Morgeson, F. P., & Campion, M. A. (2008). The team role test: Development and validation of a team role knowledge situational judgment test. Journal of Applied Psychology, 93, 250-267. Full text * Toh, S. M., Morgeson, F. P., & Campion, M. A. (2008). Human resource configurations: Investigating fit with the organizational context. Journal of Applied Psychology, 93, 864-882. Full text Volume 92 (2007) * Ilies, R., Nahrgang, J. D., & Morgeson, F. P. (2007). Leader-member exchange and citizenship behaviors: A meta-analysis. Journal of Applied Psychology, 92, 269-277. Full text * Ilies, R., Wagner, D. T., & Morgeson, F. P. (2007). Explaining affective linkages in teams: Individual differences in susceptibility to contagion and individualism-collectivism. Journal of Applied Psychology, 92, 1140-1148. Full text * Dierdorff, E. C., & Morgeson, F. P. (2007). Consensus in work role requirements: The influence of discrete occupational context on role expectations. Journal of Applied Psychology, 92, 1228-1241. Full text * DeRue, D. S., & Morgeson, F. P. (2007). Stability and change in person-team and person-role fit over time: The effects of growth satisfaction, performance, and self efficacy. Journal of Applied Psychology, 92, 1242-1253. Full text * Humphrey, S. E., Nahrgang, J. D., & Morgeson, F. P. (2007). Integrating motivational, social, and contextual work design features: A meta-analytic summary and theoretical extension of the work design literature. Journal of Applied Psychology, 92, 1332-1356. Full text Volume 91 (2006) * Johnson, M. D., Morgeson, F. P., Ilgen, D. R., Meyer, C., & Lloyd, J. R. (2006). Multiple professional identities: Examining differences in identification across work-related targets. Journal of Applied Psychology, 91, 498-506. Full text * Morgeson, F. P., & Humphrey, S. E. (2006). The Work Design Questionnaire (WDQ): Developing and validating a comprehensive measure for assessing job design and the nature of work. Journal of Applied Psychology, 91, 1321-1339. Full text Volume 90 (2005) * Morgeson, F. P., Delaney-Klinger, K. A., & Hemingway, M. A. (2005). The importance of job autonomy, cognitive ability, and job-related skill for predicting role breadth and job performance. Journal of Applied Psychology, 90, 399-406. Full text * Morgeson, F. P. (2005). The external leadership of self-managing teams: Intervening in the context of novel and disruptive events. Journal of Applied Psychology, 90, 497-508. Full text Volume 89 (2004) * Morgeson, F. P., Delaney-Klinger, K. A., Mayfield, M. S., Ferrara, P., & Campion, M. A. (2004). Self-presentation processes in job analysis: A field experiment investigating inflation in abilities, tasks, and competencies. Journal of Applied Psychology, 89, 674-686. Full text * Klein, K.J. & Zedeck, S. (2004). Introduction to the special section on theoretical models and conceptual analyses: Theory in applied psychology: Lessons (re)learned. Journal of Applied Psychology, 89, 931-933. Full text Volume 88 (2003) * Hofmann, D. A., Morgeson, F. P., & Gerras, S. (2003). Climate as a moderator of the relationship between LMX and content specific citizenship: Safety climate as an exemplar. Journal of Applied Psychology, 88, 170-178. Full text Volume 87 (2002) * Settles, I. H., Sellers, R. M., & Damas Jr., A. (2002). One role or two? The function of psychological separation in role conflict. Journal of Applied Psychology, 87, 574-582. Final draft Volume 86 (2001) * McDaniel, M. A., Morgeson, F. P., Finnegan, E. B., Campion, M. A, & Braverman, E. P. (2001). Use of situational judgment tests to predict job performance: A clarification of the literature. Journal of Applied Psychology, 86, 730-740. Full text Volume 85 (2000) Volume 84 (1999) * Hofmann, D. A., & Morgeson, F. P. (1999). Safety-related behavior as a social exchange: The role of perceived organizational support and leader-member exchange. Journal of Applied Psychology, 84, 286-296. Full text Volume 83 (1998) Volume 82 (1997) * Morgeson, F. P., & Campion, M. A. (1997). Social and cognitive sources of potential inaccuracy in job analysis. Journal of Applied Psychology, 82, 627-655. Full text Category: journals